


The Ride of Your Life

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: It's time to take the next step in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short birthday gift for Ri

Every second that brings them closer has Shintaro squeezing Juri's hand just that little bit tighter. He's nervous, scared even, but somewhere in the pit of his stomach there's a bubble of excitement too, of anticipation. It's time.

“Are you sure?” Juri asks. He could say no, Juri wouldn't be mad even if they have been waiting a long time.

Shintaro nods and Juri's smile looks just a little relieved; it's silly really, it's not even that big a deal. Juri's smile has Shintaro smiling too, grinning like an idiot maybe, but that doesn't matter because in the next second Juri leans towards him, resting his forehead against Shintaro's while his hand gives a firm squeeze back on Shintaro's.

“I'm ready.”. Shintaro looks up at the tangle of metal rails. They have to reach over a hundred feet high and they snake between themselves, twisting around and upside-down; the sight alone has the butterflies in Shintaro's stomach in just as much of a knot but Juri's hand is warm in his, making him feel brave, it feels right. “Let's ride a roller coaster.” he says with a nod, and together they step forward.


End file.
